Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a human resources management system which is used when employees and so forth of an enterprise or the like are evaluated.
Description of the Related Art
In an organization such as an enterprise, it is important to take advantages of the ability of the employees and so forth to raise the productivity to maximize the profit. As one of methods for achieving this purpose, personnel evaluation by a supervisor has been carried out conventionally. For example, in the case of a developer of a product, its performance is evaluated on the basis of the quality and so forth of the product which is the achievement. On the other hand, in the case of sales personnel, its performance is evaluated on the basis of the achievement of the sales or the like. Meanwhile, also positions or departments exist by which a direct achievement such as a product or sales is not provided such as middle management personnel or management sections. The performance of an officer who takes such a position or a member of such a department as just described is in most cases evaluated on the basis of the subjectivity of its supervisor, and a great gap sometimes occurs between the recognition of an evaluation object person and an evaluation result. In order to solve this problem, a human resources management system has been proposed in recent years wherein evaluation of an evaluation object person is carried out by a plurality of evaluating persons selected by the evaluation object person itself (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-185080). In the human resources management system, the objectivity of an evaluation result is raised to some degree by the evaluation by a plurality of evaluating persons.